Love Always, Gordo
by Laynie
Summary: Lizzie finds something she wasn't supposed to in Gordo's room, and this new discovery changes their relationship forever.


Author's Note: So, I just wrote this because I was bored, and I don't really think it's all that great. Lizzie/Gordo angst, and then some Lizzie/Gordo fluff, yep. My favorite kind of story. If you like this one, I suggest you read "Falling For You", the L/G story I'm working on right now. It's longer and better than this. This is a one-shot deal, I hope you guys like it.  
  
_____________________  
  
Seventeen year old David 'Gordo' Gordon rolled his eyes as his best friend, blonde and beautiful Lizzie McGuire flopped down on his bed, exclaiming about the events of the day they'd just been through. The two best friends were presently in grade eleven at Hillridge High School, and best friends as it had been predicted by many that they would remain friends forever.  
  
Lizzie went on and on about Ethan Craft, her stereotypical dream boy. Gordo secretly wondered to himself what she saw in Ethan. Sure, he had great hair, and he was a little better looking than Gordo himself, but looks weren't everything. It was beyond Gordo how she didn't realize that after endless meaningless conversations with Mr. Ethan "I have great hair, but I'm as dumb as a post" Craft. Lizzie had had a huge crush on Ethan since they were in seventh grade. Gordo wondered when this nonsense would end.  
  
He was kind of getting sick of listening to Lizzie babble on about Ethan. He had to get away from her, he had to escape. That was the thing, he couldn't listen to her talk about other boys anymore. He, David Gordon, was in love with Lizzie. He didn't know exactly when it had happened, but it had. Every time he looked into her huge brown eyes, his stomach would flutter and he'd feel a chill go down his back. Her smile melted his heart. A simple touch from Lizzie, and every thought in his head would lose its coherence and he'd be struck dumb, just like Ethan. Maybe it was the fact that in the eighth grade, she'd taken to giving him a few occasional friendly kisses. Gordo didn't understand those much, Lizzie wouldn't talk about them.  
  
"And so then, Ethan said I was looking very pretty today! Ethan said I was pretty! Can you believe it, Gordo, can you?!" Lizzie looked at him, expectantly. She flipped her long straight blonde hair over her shoulder, waiting for a response.  
  
Gordo shook his head slightly. He could believe anyone telling Lizzie she was pretty, Lizzie was beautiful. Gordo smiled as he took in his best friend's face. "I, uh..That's great, Lizzie."  
  
Lizzie seemed to sense Gordo's tension and she closed her mouth and sighed deeply. "Gordo, what's wrong with you today? You seem different. You're so quiet. What's been going on with you lately?"  
  
Gordo winced. He didn't want to discuss this with Lizzie, not while she had perfect Ethan Craft on her mind. "I'm fine. You're just imagining things. I'm no different than before." He paused, and Lizzie gave him a skeptical glance. "I forgot, I needed to go pick up a part from the camera store for my video camera. I'll be back in an hour, you can stay here and hang out if you want." He grabbed his coat and his wallet and began to leave, but Lizzie stopped him.  
  
She had walked up to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards her. "Don't leave me for too long, okay? I want to hang out with you today." She smiled at him sweetly, and then leaned in to kiss his cheek. She giggled, and then playfully shoved him out the door.  
  
Gordo walked down his stairs towards the front door slowly, gently touching his fingers to his cheek where Lizzie had just kissed him. He breathed in deeply, and then got into his car and drove off towards the camera store.  
  
Lizzie watched him leave, upstairs sitting at his bedroom window. She sighed, and then looked around. What was she going to do in here for an hour? She remained at the window, wondering why she still babbled on about Ethan to Gordo. Lizzie knew that she didn't really like Ethan anymore. She liked Gordo. Lizzie could see everything that was wrong with that - Gordo was her best friend! And just because he'd liked her in grade eight, didn't mean that he did now. That was three years ago. He'd probably moved on.  
  
But lately, they'd been having moments. Moments where Lizzie would want nothing more than to take him in her arms and kiss him deeply. When Lizzie would want nothing more than to tell him that she loved him, that she'd been in love with him ever since eighth grade. Maybe even before then. Lizzie was in love with Gordo.  
  
She sighed again, and then walked over to Gordo's computer. Sitting down at the chair in front of it, she noticed something she hadn't seen before. It was a picture of her, without Miranda or Gordo in it. She was smiling directly at the camera, and her hair was blowing in the wind. And Gordo had it taped to his monitor. Lizzie smiled, half confused.  
  
She stared at the surface of Gordo's desk. A white envelope addressed with her name caught her eye. Her name was printed in the center, in Gordo's familiar handwriting, and the date two days ago was written underneath it. Lizzie wondered what on earth was inside this envelope. Finally, curiousity got the best of her and she pulled out the folded piece of paper. Her hands trembling, she unfolded the paper and began to read, smiling at Gordo's messy handwriting.  
  
_____________________  
  
  
  
Dear Lizzie,  
  
I've tried so many times to say everything I've been wanting to say to you for the past few years, and I'm getting sick of trying, because it never seems to work. I just can't seem to talk to you about my feelings for you. I don't know when my feelings for you started changing, but I know that it's been a long time. I think it's finally time for me to tell you, but I just can't make the words come out of my mouth.  
  
You're what makes my life worth living, Lizzie McGuire. I love your smile, I love your laugh, I love your long blonde hair, I love your clumsiness, I love your scent, I love the way you kiss my cheek. I love you, Lizzie. I've been in love with you for a long time, but I don't think you've ever felt the same as me. I don't know how much this will change things between us, but I know I can't live keeping this secret from you any longer.   
  
You're all I ever think about most of the time. I can't seem to forget you, I can't seem to get your face out of my head. Then again, it's not like I ever really wanted to stop thinking about you, I don't. I know I shouldn't have these feelings for you, but I can't help myself. You're the best person I know.   
  
Most of the time, I want nothing more than to hold you, to take you in my arms and kiss you. I want to hold your hand, I want to be your boyfriend, I want to be more to you than anyone else has ever been. I want to be there for you every time you feel you're going to cry. I want to be there to make you smile. I want to be there forever, so that you know you'll always have someone who loves you. Because I love you, Lizzie. I want everyone to know that I love you.   
  
Lizzie, I know I'm not Ethan Craft. I'm not beautiful, and I'm nobody's dream boy. I'm your dorky best friend, and I don't think you've ever thought of me as more than that, but you have no idea how much it drives me crazy when my beautiful best friend that I'm completely in love with kisses me, touches me, smiles at me. I wish you felt the same, but I hope that our friendship still survives even though you know my deepest, darkest secret. After all, what are friends for? I don't know what I'd do without you, Lizzie.  
  
Love always, Gordo  
  
_____________________  
  
Lizzie swallowed in deeply, and tears filled her eyes and ran down her warm cheeks. Overcome with emotion, she clutched the letter in one hand and got up from Gordo's chair and collapsed on his bed. She tasted the warm, salty tears that continued to fall down her face and laid there for what seemed like hours, contemplating everything she had just read.  
  
She heard a car pull up in the driveway and she didn't bother to get up to make it look as if she hadn't seen Gordo's letter to her. Her face was stained with dry tears, and her eyes were red from all the tears she'd cried after reading his letter.  
  
Gordo entered his room, clutching a bag in one hand and his car keys in the others. He paled as he saw Lizzie on the bed, crying, with his letter to her in one of her hands. He dropped his bag and keys in astonishment as he realized that she'd read it. "You weren't..you weren't supposed to read that," he stammered nervously. "Oh, Lizzie..You weren't supposed to read that."  
  
She didn't answer him, but sat up to face him, wiping her eyes with her hands. Tears continued to fall down her face.   
  
Gordo couldn't stand to see her like this. This, he'd done this to her. How would he ever forgive himself?   
  
She finally spoke. "Gordo, this.." She gestured to the paper in her hand. "Did you mean this, did you?"   
  
Gordo slowly walked towards where she sat on his bed. "You weren't supposed to know any of that, Lizzie. I didn't plan on letting you read that." He paused, contemplating. "Lizzie..I meant every single word of it."  
  
Lizzie was quiet for a minute. "You're wrong, Gordo."  
  
He leaned his head to one side, and looked her in the eyes, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulders. Now probably wasn't the best time. What did she mean by that?  
  
She swallowed. "You're not just my dorky best friend. You're more to me than that." She paused and rubbed her hand against her forehead. Hesitating slightly, she looked down at her hand, and then slowly moved it over to Gordo's, and clasped his tightly within hers, intertwining their fingers.   
  
Gordo took her other hand in his, and placed both of his hands at her waist, moving in closer to her. He let go of her hands, and clasped his own together around her waist. Lizzie hesitated slightly, and then wrapped her arms around Gordo's neck.   
  
She stared into his blue eyes as they met her brown eyes. He leaned in towards her slowly, hesitating at first, gaining confidence as he realized that she wanted exactly what he wanted. Gordo and Lizzie both closed their eyes as their lips met each others for a few brief moments.   
  
Gordo felt a warm feeling spread throughout his whole entire body as he kissed her. Everything he'd ever wanted, everything. And every thought in his mind had lost its coherence, and he couldn't think about anything.   
  
Lizzie felt chills run up and down her spine. She hadn't really realized how much she liked Gordo, as more than a friend, until she'd read that letter he wrote her. In his arms, she felt a sense of belonging. Here was where she belonged, with Gordo. The one guy who would be her soulmate, David Gordon, her best friend.  
  
Lizzie smiled as they mutually pulled away slowly. Lizzie once again grasped Gordo's hands. "I..I'm glad I read that letter. I don't think I realized this before I read everything you wrote me." She looked confidently into his blue eyes. "I'm in love with you, too, Gordo. I love you." 


End file.
